In case of a process of this type, known already, the blank of composite material is shaped into a pipe in one winding process, which makes use of a driveable mandrel, mounted rotatably.
In another known process for the production of pieces of pipe, a moving, endless web of composite material that is continuously arched in its longitudinal axis, is formed into a pipe and this is closed in cross section by continuous welding of the longitudinal edges of the web, made to overlap. Hollow bodies are then cut off from the developing endless pipe.
The arrangements serving for carrying out the previously mentioned known processes are relatively expensive.
Composite material, blanks and tube, particularly those made of plastic material with an incorporated metal layer are shown in my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 698,783, filed June 22, 1976.